The Future
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: It's the year 2035 and Gwen and Will Gos and Honker's kids are all grown up now. They guide you through the past 20 years. Done! Happy Ending!
1. Chapter 1

The Future

Chapter 1

The scene is St. Carnard in the year 2030 at the Arts Council.

A blue screen with the words 'Why we're like this.' Shows up

A film written by Gwen and Will Muddle foot.

An adult Gwen in her late 20's shows up on screen. She's wearing black cat frame glasses, a purple tank top, camouflage pants, curly hair with tattoos on her arms.

"We blame our parents. I've been engaged 4 times to three different guys. And Will my brother has been engaged to 5 different girls. And if you do the math that's a lot of angry people. Apparently leave a guy once at the alter it stings. The second time highly destructive."

Will peeks up from the camera. He has a little goatee and spiked red hair, a jersey and shorts.

"How do you like us so far?" Will asked.

The twins grin at the camera.

"Let's begin shall we? With a story that's become almost like folklore in our family. It's 2006 so we were one. And it was our parents anniversary." Gwen said.

-In 2006-

Gosalyn and Honker are walking with the twins in the street. In there 20's. Gosalyn is wearing a black jacket, purple shirt, jeans and shoes. Honker is wearing jacket, blue t-shirt and jeans and shoes. It's late October so just a little chilly out.

"So what do you want to do?" Gosalyn asked.

"We could go to a movie or see a play."

"What says anniversary?" Gosalyn asked.

Just then something fell on Honkers coat. That looks like bird poop.

"Not this." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at gross. "Eww. What kind of bird did that?"

"Maybe a big bird." Honker said.

Just then the guy that married them came down the ladder with paint.

"Oh thank god. Paint. I've never been so more excited to see paint." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at the guy and relized they know the guy.

"Hey we know you." She asked.

Honker looked at him and nodded his head. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" Honker said.

"You're Gosalyn and Honker right?"

"Yeah and you're Lenny."

"Yeah, that's right." Lenny said.

"Did you know that it's our anniversary today?" Gosalyn asked.

"It is not."

"Yeah 3 years today."

"That's amazing."

Gosalyn picked up the twins.

"Look kids this nice man is the one who married us. I tell you Lenny you're wedding was just so special. Thank you."

Lenny looked at them and paused.

"You two know that I'm not really a minister."

Gosalyn and Honker have dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"No."

"Well I'm not. It's nice seeing you two again."

Lenny walked away from them.

Gosalyn and Honker just looked at each other confused.

"So we're not married. The official papers we wrote Humpty Dumpy and Louis Lane."

"This is soo not happening." Gosalyn replied putting her hands on her face as she shook her head with disbelieve.

-Will-

"So we're the bastard kids of two idiot parents."

-Gwen-

"My therapist tells me. Yes I'm in therapy. That in our parents defense they seeked a lot of help. A LOT of help."

-2010-

Gosalyn and Honker are in therapy.

Gosalyn has shoulder lenth hair, wearing a purple turtle neck and a skirt, high heels. Honker is starting to go gray.

Their therapist hands them a slice of cake and sighs.

"Gosalyn and Honker I don't know if you're been keeping track. But this has been you're hundred session." Therapist said.

Gosalyn and Honker are stunned to hear that.

"Is that true?" Honker asked.

"Dear god." Gosalyn replied shaking her head.

"So that's like.." Honker trailed on.

"5 years." The therapist replied.

"I know that. I was just.." Honker said trying to add all the money.

"Ten thousand dollars." She said right away.

Honker spat out his water. "Dear of god!" He replied.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Uh huh." She replied.

-Gwen-

"But I'll move on."

-In 2006-

Gosalyn and Honker walked in the apartment and took their jackets off.

"How can we not be married? Our entire marriage is a lie." Gosalyn said.

"It's not a lie." Honker replied.

"Yes it is. For the past 3 years we've been not what we thought we were. Our foundation is built in quick sand. Doesn't that bother you?" She asked as she put the twins the crib.

"No not really." Honker replied.

She then walked up to him. "When I tell somebody that my husband will be back at 6. I'll be ling."

"I'll be back at 6." Honker said while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes but you're not my husband." She replied.

The doorbell buzzed. "Good then stop yelling at me." Honker said as he got up from the couch and answered the door.

There were their next door neighbors who don't like Honker and Gosalyn for some reason.

"May we have it?" One asked.

"Excuse me?" Honker asked.

"You're apartment it's up for rent."

"What?" Gosalyn asked shocked.

"See in here. It says it's up for rent."

"Let me see that." Honker said.

He took the paper and looked at it.

"That's our apartment. But it's a mistake."

"Oh, so you're not moving?" Asked the neighbor disappointed.

"Nope." Gosalyn replied.

"Staying?"

"Afraid so." Honker said.

"Good then."

They just walked away and Honker closed the door.

Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other confused.

"Nice." Honker said.

"Honey." Gosalyn said.

"Okay this is what we're going to do. We'll go down town sign our papers and bing bang boom we're married."

"When?" Gosalyn asked.

"When what?" Honker asked.

"When are we going to get married?" She asked.

"When ever you want. Thursday or Friday."

Gosalyn shook her head. "No it has to be today."

Honker looked at her confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Cause today's our anniversary. We have to keep the same anniversary."

"Alright." Honker replied.

"Ask me." Gosalyn said.

Honker looked at her and shurgged.

"Alright, can we go?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ask me to marry you." She said.

"Oh. Will you marry me?" He asked while taking a sip of pop.

-Gwen and Will-

"These are the people who told us the facts of life." Gwen said.

-2016-

Honker and Gosalyn are sitting down on the table. Gosalyn has her hair in a messy bun, wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

"You see kids. Boys and girls are different. Girls have… um… and boys have… um. Boys and girls have… honey." Gosalyn said.

"See kids when a man love a woman. He can't get his head on anything else.. If she's bad he doesn't care. She can do no wrong."

"Honey." Gosalyn said patting his arm.

Gosalyn and Honker look at each other and back at the twins.

"Let us get back to you on that."

They walked away.

-Will and Gwen-

"Don't worry our parents actually did a lot of family planning." Will said sarcastily.

-2008-

Gosalyn and Ally are sitting in the hospital waiting room. Gosalyn is reading a magazine.

"So let me get this straight their going to cut off his you know?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn shook her head.

"No. It's waay inside. It's not that bad. The doctor said that in 36 hours he'll have total feeling in his groan. Isn't that remarkable?"

"Poor Honker."

"It's waay inside. Look we thought about this a lot. And I decided that two kids enough. I got a boy and a girl. What else do I need?" Gosalyn asked.

-Gwen-

"Thank you."

-Back with Gosalyn and Ally-

"And where is it written that every family needs more then two kids?" Gosalyn asked.

"Where would I be?" Ally asked.

"Huh?" Gosalyn asked confused.

"I mean if my parents thought like that. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been able to bug my older siblings. And I wouldn't chance that for anything in the world. My sisters wouldn't have been to brush my hair when I was younger. And my big brother wouldnt be able to protect me. Those are things that you really are proud of growing up." Ally said.

Gosalyn just sat there and thought about it for awhile.

"Well they did say it was reversible." She replied.

Just then Honker comes walking out slowly and he sees Gosalyn's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

She bite her lip and chuckled nervously.

"Um… I think we made a mistake."

Honker was shocked to hear this. He just nodded his head.

'Really?" Honker asked.

-Will-

"Our mother the hand full." He replied.

-2006-

Gosalyn and Honker are in Duck burghs city hall.

"Tell me again why we're here in Duck burgh?" Honker asked.

"The smaller the town. The shorter the line." Gosalyn replied.

"Next."

"See." Gosalyn replied.

The two of them walked up to the desk.

"And what can I do for you?" He asked.

"We would like to get married."

"Then you came to the right place. Is this the lucky lady?"

"Yup it's her."

He filled out the papers. "All I need is 10 dollars."

Honker pulled out a crumbled up money. "Lets see I have two dollars and…"

Gosalyn sighed and pulled out a ten from her purse. "How do you leave the apartment?" She asked.

"Thank you so much. All you need is to go the chapel and the justice of the peace will take care of the rest."

Gosalyn and Honker nodded their heads and walked away.

"Nice guy."

"Yeah really nice."

They walked in and saw the same guy standing there.

Gosalyn looked back and back at him.

"Aw, don't you want to walk down the isle?" The minister asked.

Gosalyn looked back at saw it was only 2 steps away and shrugged.

"Oh okay." She replied.

She handed Honker her black jacket and walked back.The minister pushed play on the tape player and Gosalyn walked two steps. He stopped the tape player and hit rewind. Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright dearly beloved we are gathered her to marry Hunker Muddlefoot and Gosalyn Muddlefoot. Is there anybody who rejects?" The minister asked.

They looked around and saw the lady with the rice.

"I'm good." The lady said.

"Good, **Honker do you take Gosalyn as** **wife?" **

"I do."

"Gosalyn do you take Honker as you're husband?"

Gosalyn couldn't spit it out.

"A little louder please."

"Not a good joke." Honker said.

"I don't want to get married." Gosalyn said.

"What?" Honker asked.

The lady then tossed rice at them, Gosalyn took off running out of the alter. Honker and the minister just stand there looking confused.

-Will-

"Apparently the apples don't fall far from the tree."

-Back with Honker and Gosalyn-

They're sitting down at the pizza joint.

"But you wanted to get married."

"I know. But the I was standing right there in the alter. And I kept thinking what if were making a big mistake. What if we end up just like my dad and Morgana? I mean we have a good thing going. Why ruin it?"

"Gos, we're not like you're dad and Morgana. That wouldn't happen."

"You don't know that Honk."

Honker sighed and held her hand.

"Tell you what we go to concealing when ever you feel like we need it. And make things right so we can be married again."

"Honk, we were never married."

"Of course we were married. It just wasn't labeled right. Say you come in here and you ask for chocolate. The waiter comes and gives it to you. You eat and love it. But then the waiter comes back and says sorry that was root beer. Do you come in and ask for root beer next time?"

"Yes."

"Well see that's the opposite of this." Honker said.

-Twins-

"Have you ever heard the expression. Intelligence is able to change ones mind?" Gwen asked.

"No you have not." Will replied shaking his head.

"And the reason why you haven't is because it's not really an expression. It's just something our mom would say. But she'll say it was."

"But it's not." Will said shaking his head.

-2008-

Gosalyn and Ally are in the waiting room again eating popcorn.

"Honker's really great about this." Gosalyn said.

"I'd say." Ally replied.

"And I probably pushed him into that first one anyways."

"Probably."

"He's probably relieved that I changed my mind."

"So what do they do? Just glue it back on?"

"Waay inside. And now the twins will have a younger siblings to play with. It's going to be good."

"Yeah for them." Ally said.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"What about for you? Goodbye freedom, goodbye hips. And goodbye career. I read in a magazine once that 2 out of 10 women with more then 2 kids. Don't go back to the work place. They just stay home and turn broken and sad."

Gosalyn has the same look as before and Honker walked out and sees her.

"Hey sweetie." Honker said.

Gosalyn bit her lip and chuckled.

Honkers eyes bulged out and looked at Ally.

"What did you say to her?" Honker asked.

Ally shrugged.

"Stop bringing her to my surgerys!" Honker exclaimed.

-2013-

A 6 year old Will is behind a camera. He's wearing his favorite superman coustume, along with a cape, red shorts, tennis shoes.

Gwen is sitting on the desk she's wearing a pretty purple and pink dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes, her hair is in pig tails.

"Alright sissy you can bring out the first guest." Will said.

"Okay, our next guest is a…" Gwen trailed on.

Gosalyn and Drake in their outfits are standing in the next room.

"I think I'm going to be next." Darkwing said.

"What makes you say that?" Gosalyn asked.

"I just know it." Darkwing said.

"And please welcome our next guest…." Gwen trailed on.

Darkwing walks out and Gwen and Will laugh.

"Not yet pappy. Go back and wait." Will laughed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah please welcome mommy." Gwen said.

Gosalyn walked out and laughs and pats her dad on the shoulder.

"Sorry pops, but mommy beats superheros every time." She said.

Darkwing watched as she sat down in the kids chairs, sat down too.

But his butt was too big again and he begun stuck.

"I think I'm stuck." Darkwing said as the chair was stuck on him.

The twins laughed and Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

-2008-

Honker and Dewey are at the store.

"Say Honker shouldn't you be having the surgery again?" Dewey asked.

"Ha ha very funny Dewey."

"It's just funny. First she said she wanted you to do it. Then she changed her mind and wanted you to get undone. And now she wanted to you to do again." Dewey said.

"Yeah well that's Gosalyn. You just do what she wants you to do." Honker replied.

-Gwen-

"The way I see it. Little events lead to big events."

-Late in 2035-

You see an elderly Drake and Morgana walk in a theater together.

"Look there it is. A film by Gwen and Will Muddle foot."

"What kind of name is Stabbing bob?" Drake asked.

"They're angry." Morgana replied.

"Really?" Drake asked.

They walked to their seats and Drake remembered something.

"We should save these two seats for Gosalyn and Honker. Cause the twins want them to sit next to each other."

He put their jackets on the seats, they both sat down.

"Do they both know that the two of them are going to be here?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, but they said that they're going to be mature."

"That's good. Cause this is the twins big night. They don't need them fighting." Morgana said.

Just then Ally and Dewey walk in with their newborn baby.

"Hey, there they are." Dewey said.

"We're here." Ally replied.

They hugged each other. "We should save these two for Gosalyn and Honker." Dewey said.

"Yeah we know." Morgana replied.

"Okay good." Dewey replied.

Morgana looked at their baby. "Aww, she's so adorable."

"Thanks, this only happens once in a blue moon. They're clean, and we're clean. So don't get used to it." Ally said.

They also sat down and begun chit chatting.

Honker is the next one to walk in he has gray hair and is a little more on the middle. Wearing a suit.

"Hey, my kids made a movie." Honker said proudly.

"Honker." They said.

They greeted him. "Honk man, why don't you sit there." Drake said.

"I think I will." Honker said.

He was about to sit down when Gosalyn walks in.

Gosalyn has chin length red hair, wearing a trench coat with a purple dress under it.

"Hey there." Gosalyn said.

"Look it's the mother of the film makers." Ally said.

"I hope I'm not too late." She said.

"Not at all sport you're just in time." Drake said.

She hugged her dad and smiled at Morgana.

"Morgana, I am so glad that you could come. It means a lot to the kids." Gosalyn said.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything Gos. Just because you're dad and I aren't married anymore. Doesn't mean there not my grandkids." She said.

"Gos, why don't you sit right here." Ally said pointing to chair next to Honker.

Gosalyn walks to the empty seat and sees Honker.

They both look at each other and paused. It's been months since they split. They just smiled at each other.

"Hi." Honker said.

"Hi. How are you?" Gosalyn asked as she sat down.

"I'm good. You?" He asked.

"I'm good too." She said.

There was an awkward pause between the two of them the lights turned off.

"Oh I guess it's starting." Gosalyn said.

"I guess so too." Honker said.

It was weird seeing them like this. All one has to do is say that they love each other and it will be over with. But they're ego is in the way.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The screen is black and Gwen is no where in sight. Will is behind the camera getting very impatient. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself. He stood in front of the camera and chuckled nervously. "Okay I don't know what she was going to say. So… watch this." Will said. He grabbed a basketball and started to make baskets.

Gwen comes running back in and sees Will in front of the camera. "Sorry I had to use the restroom."

Will laughs. "Yeah, I could of figured that out with long thing of totality paper on you're boot."

Gwen looked down and gasped. She quickly pulled it off and chucked.

"Anyways, I ask this question in all fairness and no judgment. Who do you think was responsible for my parents split? The one who ran from the alter and changed her mind 3 times rather her partner should have painful private surgery? Or the other guy?" She asked.

-2017-

Gosalyn and Honker, Will and Gwen are in the kitchen. Will is drinking milk from carton.

Will is wearing a blue button down short sleeved shirt with a red dragon on the bottom, a blue t-shirt under the shirt, blue shorts, black shoes, a red baseball cap backwards, his red hair is sticking out of the cap.

Gwen is wearing a purple baby t-shirt with a neon green tank top under, a black skirt, black high top shoes with a multicolored socks, black cat frames glasses, a patch of hair is died hot pink on her left eye.

"What?" Gosalyn and Honker asked Gwen.

"I'm changing my name. It's not Gwen anymore its Sonya."  
"Okay, may I ask why?" Gosalyn asked.

"Cause Gwen's stupid."

"I see…" Gosalyn replied.

She looked back and saw Will. "Will stop drinking out of the carton and get a cup."

She then turned back to Gwen. "Well you see Gwen."

"It's Sonya." Gwen proudly said.

"Pardon me."

"Say it." Gwen demanded.

"Sonya." Gosalyn said.

"Say it nice." Gwen demeaned.

Gosalyn sighed. "Alright look Gwen." Gosalyn said.

"It's Sonya." Honker said drying a dish.

"Thank you." Gwen said smiling at Honker.

"Will what did I just tell you." Gosalyn asked.

"I don't know I forget." Will said.

" Why Sonya?" Gosalyn asked as she handed Will a cup from the cupboard.

"Cause I like it." Gwen said.

"You're named after my mother. It's really important to me. WILL!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Will just looks at it and shrugs and contunies to drink out of the carton.

And then he wipes his beak on his shirt.

"Well Sonya is really important to me."

Gosalyn looks at her weird. "Oh yeah why?" She asked.

"Cause it's some other name you a…" She trailed on.

"Alright get out of here." Gosalyn and Honker said.

They looked back at Will. "So do you want to chance you're name too?" Gosalyn asked.

Will nodded his head happily. "Oh yeah. I can think of a few good names. Like Max Powers." He exclaimed.

"Max Powers? So you don't like you're last name either then?" She asked.

Just then their golden retriever named Max came ran in the kitchen.

"No! Not you Max. I like Max Powers. It sounds cool." Will said.

Gosalyn and Honker walked out of the kitchen, Will slowly followed them.

"Hey! Wait up! I can think of another name… How about.." He trailed on as he walked out.

-Will-

"Our father had his own way to deal with our mother. For an example he would keep bits and facts to himself."

"Yeah, that always turned out so well." Gwen replied.

-2008-

Gosalyn is in the bathroom looking at a pregnancy test and walked back to him in their bedroom.

He's sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Honey, you didn't really get that surgery did you?" She asked.

Honker sighed. "Well.." He trailed on as he put the book down.

"Cause I'm remarkable pregnant." Gosalyn replied.

"No I did not. But there are so many other things that you asked me to do that I did do." Honker said.

Gosalyn just nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

-2015-

Gosalyn and Honker are trying it again. Sitting on the table about to have a talk with the twins again.

"You see kids boys and girls are different. That there not different as they're the same."

Honker said.

"You see kids, I always believed that children are the future. Show them the way and they will lead the rest." Gosalyn said.

"Honey, honey." Honker said.

"Just a second, I'm on a roll." Gosalyn replied.

She turned back to the twins. "See kids, Show them the beauty of the world. And that it would great tool." Gosalyn said.

Honker tapped her on the shoulder. "Honey?" He asked.

Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other. "Just give me a second to get back to you." Gosalyn said.

They got up and the twins are looking at each other confused.

-twins-

They smack their foreheads at that.

"Our parents are idiots." Will said.

"Tell me about it." Gwen replied.

-2006-

Gosalyn and Honker are in the apartment.

She's reading to the twins, Honker walks back up to her.

"So let me just ask you this. Are you going to change you're name back to Mallard?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Gosalyn asked confused.

"Well we're not actually married."

"No Hun, everything stays the same." Gosalyn replied.

The doorbell buzzed again.

"Oh dear god." Gosalyn said.

"Go away the apartment is not for sale." Honker said.

"The apartment is up for a sale?" A voice said.

"Whose that?" Honker asked.

"It's you're parents Herb and Binki Muddle foot." Binki said.

Honker quickly got up and answered it.

"Happy anniversary!" Binki said.

Honker hugged his parents and they walked in and saw the twins.

"Aw, thank you." Gosalyn said.

"What has it been? 3 years now?" Herb asked holding Will.

"Yup 3 lovely years." Honker said.

"That's not nothing you know." Herb said.

"Let me ask you something dad. Lets say we weren't married. Would thing still be the same?" Honker asked.

"Are you kidding? That would be something." Herb replied.

Honker was surprised at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, you'd be like cousin Eddie and what's her name." Binki replied.

"What is her name?" Honker asked.

"Exactly. If they were married we'd know. And just look at Drake and Morgana. They moved in with each other and well look at where they are. Nothing personal Gos."

"None taken." Gosalyn said.

"You'd be living in sin! And you don't want these two darlings to be living in sin do you?" Binki asked.

"No of course not."

"Until you make it official and get the papers at city hall. You're just playing house."

Binki sniffed. "Oh I smell a diaper." She said.

"Okay give me." Gosalyn replied.

"No we'll do it. Come on Herb." Binki said.

Binki walked in thee bedroom with Herb and the twins, Honker looked at Gosalyn.

"Don't even say it." Gosalyn said.

"Say what?" Honker asked.

"We're not you're parents. We're us. Don't forget we're hip. We don't need a piece of paper to say that we love each other." Gosalyn said.

"Exactly, that's what I was trying to tell you. We're not going to end up like yous either."

The buzzer went off again, Honker walked to the door and answered it.

There was a younger attractive girl. "I understand that you're apartment is up for rent." She said.

"Oh no. Sadly that is a misprint." Honker said.

"Oh." She replied sadly.

Honker sighed and shrugged. "Oh." He said.

"Oooh." She said again.

Gosalyn then taps him on the shoulder. "Oh." Gosalyn mocked.

"Oh, is this you're wife?" The girl asked.

"Uh no not really." Honker said.

"Oh alright. Okay that's it." Gosalyn said.

She closed the door and walked up to Honker. He started to walk backwards and shrugged.

"What?" He asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Never mind." She replied.

She walked away from him.

"What? What I say?" Honker asked.

"Just forget it." Gosalyn said from the bedroom.

-Will shrugs back at that-

Gwen sighed. "Like father like son." Gwen replied.

-2008-

Honker walks in with a stroller for three babies.

"I found the last one in the city. 3 seats for three kids. And in case we're having twins again. I got an extra stroller." He said,.

He looked around and couldn't find her. "Honey?" He asked.

He then spotted a note on the table, he walked over to it and read it.

You can tell with in seconds that it wasn't good news.

-In the hospital-

Gosalyn is on the table crying and Honker is holding her.

"My baby, my baby" Gosalyn cried.

"Shhh, it happens. These things happen sweetie." He said.

"I'm so sorry," Gosalyn cried.

He rubs her back and brushed the hair out of her face. "Don't be. It's not you're fault. It's no body's fault. You did everything right. It just wasn't meant to be." He said.

"Turns out I wanted it to be." She said looking at him.

"Me too." He said.

Honker held on to her tight and they sat there.

"Tell you what, Gos. Let's go home and I'll make you some soup. How does that sound?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head, he kissed her head.

Honker helped her down and the two of them walked out with her head on his shoulder.

-Will and Gwen-

"And so Will and I are the only kids to Gosalyn and Honker." Gwen said.

They both look down to the ground.

-Early in 2035-

Gosalyn came walking in the apartment and saw Honker with his bags all pact.

"Honk, what's going on?" She asked.

Honker sighed and looked at her.

"Gos, we need to talk." He responded.

Gosalyn didnt like that sentence at all. When ever in her life "we need to talk came up. It never leaded to anything good.

"What about?" She asked.

She just looked in his eyes and shook her head. "NO!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but lately this isn't good for the two of us."

Gosalyn sat down and shook her head. "I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it!" She exclaimed.

"You knew? Gos, how can you doubt my love for you after all these years. I've been through the misscarriage with you. You're dad's heart attack everything! With you. Don't see that what ever happens to you happens. Happens to me too."

"I know you do. But, I don't know I just do. I told you."

"Told me what?"

"That two people being with each other for ever is impossible. My parents died before showing me. And Morgana and my dad both split too."

"Well I don't know how to be a better husband. And if you ask me I'm a pretty damn good one."

"You are and so am I. Together we're both pretty damn good."

"All I can say Gos. Is that you're unkind."

That really got to her.

"I'm unkind? What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

"It means you changed."

Gosalyn sniffed. "So now what?" She asked.

"I'm going to be staying at my mom's if you need me."

"You're leaving me?"

"Well I can't stay in a marriage with somebody that doubts my love can I? This way will be better for both of us."

"What! No! Honk, you are the best thing that has happend to me. I wouldnt let you leave!" Gosalyn pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back later for my stuff." He said.

He picked up his suitcase and walked out the door.

"Honker! No!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She ran to the door and paused and brooke down on the floor.

To Be Contuined...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night..

Gosalyn is sitting in her and Honkers bedroom crying and holding a picture of Honker in her arms. She sniffed and turned on the radio.

"Maybe some music can cheer me up." She said.

The first song that came on was "Rascal Flatts 'What hurts the most' came on the radio.

'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while'

"Great this is all I need." She said.

She turned off the radio and handed out of the apartment.  
'Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me'

She puts on her coat and walked out of the house.

'What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say'

She thinks back to Honker walking out the apartment with his suitcases, Gosalyn breaking down.  
'And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do'

As she walks down the street she sees loving couples walk down the street hand in hand.

'It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone'

And she spots Dewey and the others walking ppast.

She smiles at them and just contuines to walk by.

'Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken'

She's back at home and is thinking about all the fun that they had.

'What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do'

She thinks back about their wedding and having kids together, tears running down her face.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do'

She whips off her tears and walks out again.

"Maybe the kids will want me around." She said.

She arrives at the twins apartment and knocks on the door.

"Hello, kids anybody home?" She asked as she walked in.

It was a big mess in their. plates and dishes on the table.

She shaked her head with disgust about it, when the twins came walking out half asleep.

"Ma? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." Gosalyn replied.

Gwen looked at the clock. "At 5 am? Ma, we just went to bed not to long ago."

"Sorry, I'll clean up you're apartment while you kids get some sleep." Gosalyn said.

Gwen and Will just looked at each other confused.

Hours past..

Gosalyn is cleaning up the twins apartment, the twins are just sitting on the couch can't believe that this has happening.

"I still can't believe that you live in here. It's a total disaster." Gosalyn said.

"Ma! This is our apartment. We keep it how we want it!" Will exclaimed.

"But still," Gosalyn trailed on. She then paused and thought about something.

"Oh no. I'm sounded like my dad." Gosalyn said.

Gwen picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Aunt Ally hi it's me Gwen. I was wondering can you pick up mom and take her out for lunch? She's driving us crazy." Gwen said.

She then hung up the phone and Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? You are."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and then there was a knock on the door.

"That's Aunt Ally! You don't want to keep her writing." Ally said.

Twins-

"Thank God Aunt Ally was still in her life. Oh she'll never stop calling to check if we're okay." Gwen replied.

"Yeah I don't think I could handle mom coming over to the apartment everyday." Will mussed.

-Back-

The twins push Gosalyn out the door. "Don't worry about keeping her away from us." Will said.

They wave to their mom and shut the door and lock it up.

Gosalyn just stood there looking shocked look.

"They're grown up Gos. They have their own life's now." Ally said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know."

"Well come on lets get something to eat." Ally said.

The two walk away from the apartment.

Gosalyn and Ally are sitting at the table in a restaurant talking.

Gosalyn has chin length red hair and is looking down at her cup. Ally is blabbing on and on about something. Obviously Gosalyn has something on her mind. So she's not really paying attention to what Ally is saying. She looked up from her cup and at Ally.

"So the lady says that my feet are too big to be the shoes." Ally said.

"Ally." Gosalyn said.

"You can't be right. The shoes that you made be hand are perfect but the feet that god made me a too big?" Ally said.

"Ally."

"I'm sorry. What going ahead." Ally said.

Gosalyn sniffed. "He left me."

Ally gasped at that. "What?" She asked.

"Honker he left me."

"Oh my god! What? Why? When did it happen?"

Gosalyn sighed and looked down at her cup again. She kept rubbing her finger over the rim on it.

"Last night. But I think it was coming for a long time."

"Why?"

"Well.."

"What he'd say?"

Gosalyn was about to respond when Ally interrupted her again.

"That bad huh?"

Gosalyn chuckled little. "Well if you let me talk I will tell you."

"Ooops sorry. Go ahead." Ally said.

"He said that I was unkind."

"Unkind? What the hell does that mean?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked down.

"He said that I've changed. And maybe this way will be best for the both of us."

"He's an idiot you're husband."

"But he's right. I have changed. How could I not? I was 23 when we got married. We used to be so kind and warm to each other. We had a lot of fun. But then with the twins that I'm always worried about. And there's just not enough time to be kind."

"Who has that kind of time?"

"And then they grow up and there we are. Just the two of us. And nobody knows how to be nice anymore. Am I less nice? Sure. Am I unkind? Okay, fine."

She shrugged.

Their waiter comes in with their food. "Here are you meals. A chicken salad and the double Decker cheese burger. Enjoy." He said.

He handed it to them and walked away, Gosalyn just looked at her meal.

-With Honker and Dewey at a bar-

"You are an idiot."

"Well that's nice."

"I'm sorry. You think I like saying this? It hurts me to say this. But I'm not going to hold my tongue back on this. You are a major idiot." Dewey said.

"You know Dewey, If I'm not mistaken you left Ally once upon a time."

"But I was young. Look at you. You're old."

"I'm not old."

Dewey rolled his eyes at that. "Oh yeah. You're young. That's why Social Security starts for you in 3 hours. Cause you're so young."

-Back with the girls-

"I mean we always fought. And when they were over. We were closer then ever."

-Boys-

"By the end it wasn't even fighting. It was judgment and complaining. All I know is that I can't always be wrong. You know some of what I do must be right."

"Who cares." Dewey replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Who cares whose right or wrong. Who has the strength to keep track? You just stay married and shut up."

"Why?"

"Because it's better."

"Listen nobody believes that more then me. But we were miserable. At a certain point you got to say. Who is this for? I mean whose winning here? Nobody."

"But do you love Gosalyn?"

"Of course. Very much so."

"So?"

"Then I'll be the bad guy. I'll be the one that says. You know what lets just let each other live our lives."

"You're being an idiot." Dewey said while taking of sip of his drink.

-Girls-

"Till death do us part! That's what it says. Death! Not till one has lack of kindness."

"That's very true." Ally replied.

"In other words, you don't leave. That's the one thing that you don't do! You think that I haven't thought bad or fed up? Believe me I have many many times. But I didn't leave did I?"

"No."

"No, I stayed!"

"Right."

"But he left." Gosalyn said.

With in seconds she broke down in tears.

Ally got up from her seat and sat down next to her.

"I think you need to meet my two best friends. Ben and Jerry. They always cheer me up when I'm having a bad day." Ally said.

-Will and Gwen-

"Good times." Will said.

"Oh here's something. Our pet dog Max died when we was six. So naturally our parents told us when we was 12." Gwen said.

-2016-

Gwen and Will come walking in the apartment. Gwen is wearing a purple t-shirt with the saying 'You're Not the Boss of me' with a blue tank top under it, a multi colored skirt, leggings, boots.

Will is wearing a red hoody, baggy jeans and tennis shoes. They toss their backpacks on the floor.

"I'm telling you Gwen. You're wrong!" Will said.

Gosalyn and Honker look at each other.

"Oh uh what now?" Gosalyn asked.

"Okay, one dog year is 7 years in dog. That would make Max 110."

Honker shrugged. "So?" He asked.

"So, that's not Max." Gwen said pointing to the dog.

Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other and chuckled.

"Listen kids." Gosalyn said.

Will covered up his ears and walked away. "La la la! I can't hear you!" He exclaimed as he walked in his room.

Gwen looked back at her parents and sat down. "Save it ma. Max died didn't he? And you got another dog that looks just like him didn't you? I mean who does that kind of thing?"

Gosalyn and Honker point to each other and looked away.

-Twins-

"After that our parents promised to be straight with us." Gwen said.

Will chuckled. "Yeah that turned out well." He mussed.

It's an early morning and Gwen and Will heard Honker talking to somebody on the phone.

"Okay, thanks mom." He said.

He hung up the phone and turned around Gosalyn was standing there.

He walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"Honk, what's wrong?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's dad." He replied.

He just started crying and Gosalyn figured it out.

The twins come walking out of their bedroom.

Gwen is wearing a purple tank top and neon green pajama pants, Will is wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

They walked out and saw Gosalyn, Honker crying.

"Ma? What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

Gosalyn sniffed and wiped her tears and looked at Honker.

"Kids have a seat." Honker said.

They walked to the couch and sat down, Gosalyn and Honker sat down next to them.

"Um.. kids last night you're grandpa. My father with no warning in his sleep. Moved to Duck burgh." Honker said.

The twins look at him confused and back at Gosalyn, she rolled his eyes and smiled at the twins.

-The Twins-

"It was really weird seeing Grandma without Grandpa." Will said.

Gwen nodded her head. "Yeah, it was. Mom said that they was always together."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-At The Muddle foot's house-

They were all gathered together to leave for the funeral.

"I still can't believe that dad is gone." Honker said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "I know." She replied.

Binki walked in with a tray full of cookies.

"I made some fresh baked cookies for everybody." She said putting the tray down.

The twins ran to it. "Alright food. I'm starving!" Will exclaimed.

"You're always hungry. He's like the bottomless pit." Gwen replied.

"Sounds like somebody I know." A voice said from the other room.

Just then Drake walked in.

"Hi dad." Gosalyn said.

The twosome hugged each other. "Hey kiddo. How you doing?" He asked.

"I don't really know. I hate funerals. Ever since I was little." Gosalyn said.

"What about Binki how's she doing?" He asked.

"She's wreak dad. She's been cleaning and cooking all day." Honker replied.

Drake was about to say something when Launch Pad walked in.

The twins gasped at the sight of him. "Uncle Launch Pad!" They exclaimed.

They took off running to him and hugged him. "Hey kids." He said.

"What did you get us from you're trips?" Will asked.

Gosalyn and Drake walked up to them.

"Hey L.P." Gosalyn said.

"Hey Gosy. Long time no see." He said hugging her.

"Yeah, I see dad's been keeping you busy with this mission."

"Yeah, you can say that. I've been following all the villains around the world. And reporting back to him."

"Ahem speaking of which. What did you find out?' Drake asked.

Launch Pad handed him a small package and Drake put it in his pocket.

"What did you get us!" The twins exclaimed.

"Kids?" Gosalyn said.

"Sorry ma." They replied.

Launch Pad chuckled. "It's okay Gos. I wouldn't go anywhere without getting m two favorite sidekicks stuff." He said.

He opened up his little suitcase.

"Thanks Uncle Launch Pad." They hugged him and took off running.

"No problem kids." He said.

Drake sighed. "Well it looks like everybody is here. I think it's time." He said.

They all looked back at Binki and sighed.

-In the car with Gosalyn, Honker and Binki-

"Honker slow down." Binki said.

"Are you grieving or driving?" Honker asked.

"Oh sure bite my head off I'm a widow." Binki said.

Honker sighed. "Sorry mom."

"You know in the silence I can feel him around me." Binki said.

They smiled and there was a quite pause when Gosalyn's cell phone rang.

She smiled and chuckled. "Couldn't be more sorry." She said.

She pulled her phone out. "Hello?" She asked.

"I guess what they say is true."

"What's that mom?"

"I don't know you're father was the one who came up with that."

"No! Absolutely not! No! Hold on! It's the tend ant from the building. They said we can have the apartment. But they want key money."

"Key money? What's that?" Honker asked.

"It's a bribe." Gosalyn said.

Binki sighed and looked out the window. "Honestly do you have to do that now?"

"Sorry mom. Its just that we might be able to get that apartment across the hall only today."

"So pay them the key money." Binki said.

"Really?" Honker asked.

"Sure. The wall can go down and you'll finally have room for the twins. What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Then tell them yes." Honker said.

"Done. Well get you the check." She said.

She turned off the phone and smiled at Honker.

"Today's a good day." Honker said.

"It really is." Gosalyn replied.

Binki just looked at them. "Not so good." Honker said.

The whole gang is now waiting for the elevator.

"I didn't get potato salad. I only got coleslaw." Binki said.

Honker and Tank stood next to her. "Mom, it's okay." Honker said.

"Yeah we like coleslaw." Tank said.

The elevator opened and everybody walks in.

Drake's with Morgana, Ally with Dewey and Gosalyn with Honker.

As Binki looked around she realized she's the only one that didn't have a partner.

She just picks off a little lint of off her shoulder and stood there with a blank look.

-Twins-

"Grandma Binki was never the same after that." Gwen said.

Will chuckled. "Not if ma has anything to do with it." Will replied.

A month after the funeral.

They're all at the Muddle foots again.

Binki is her usual cheerful self like nothing has happened.

Gosalyn and Honker are talking to each other. She spots Binki smiling and cleaning and just shook her head. "Honk, can you take the twins back home?" She asked.

Honker nodded his head. "Uh yeah sure. Why what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to have a heart to heart talk with mom."

"Gos, I know what you're thinking. But we tried to talk to her before. She wouldn't listen."

"I know I can. I know what she's thinking. I can snap her out of it."

Honker shrugged. "Okay, I trust you." He said.

Gosalyn grinned at that.

-Twins-

"Famous last words." Will muss.

They both chuckled at that.

-Back-

Gosalyn walks back to Binki.

"Hey mom, you feel like going on a walk with me?" She asked.

Binki smiled at her. "Oh sorry dear. I can't. I just have too many things to do around here. Like the dishes, cleaning the house…"

"There's always time to do that stuff mom. All I'm asking is a walk."

Binki sighed and put her apron on the counter and nodded her head.

"Alright." She replied.

The two of them are outside walking around. It's a very quite walk as nobody is talking.

"Nice night." Gosalyn said.

Binki just nodded her head and looked down at the ground.

Gosalyn just looked over at her and frowned.

There's something I want to show you mom." She said.

"Really what?" Binki asked.

"It's a surprise." Gosalyn replied.

She grabbed Binki's hand and dragged her off.

-Twins-

"Not something you wanted to hear. Ma with a surprise."

"Yeah." Will muss.

-Back-

Gosalyn and Binki are standing some place and Gosalyn has her eyes covered.

"So what did you want to show me Gos?" Binki asked.

Gosalyn moved her hands from her eyes. "This." Gosalyn said.

They were standing on a roof of a building and you can see the whole town.

Binki slowly backed away as she's afraid of heights.

"Oh my aren't we high." Binki said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yup sure are." She replied.

Gosalyn walked to the edge of the building. "Ahhh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Binki looked at her shocked at that. "Gosalyn dear, what is that for?" Binki asked.

"I felt like it. You try. It will do you good." Gosalyn said.

"Oh no dear. That's alright. I better head home. I have cleaning to do." Binki said.

Gosalyn jumped up on the edge of the roof and sat down. Binki was about to walk away.

"Boy, you really are the perfect wife aren't you? You don't complain, you don't make fuss. You do what you're husband tells you. You cook you clean. I'm so glad that me and the twins are nothing like you."

Binki stopped and turned around and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well come on mom. You're not exactly the perfect role model. You don't speak you're mind. You're just a ball of sunshine. I raised my kids right. I taught them to speak their minds. And face it if you raised you're voice just a little. Maybe Tank wouldn't be the way he is."

"What are you saying? I think I'm a good mom." She said.

Gosalyn laughed and jumped off. "Yeah right. All I know is that if I did half the things that he did. When I was younger. My dad would have butt grounded for life. But no, you just did what ever he wanted to do. You are a push over!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I value you're opinion Gosalyn. I really do. But I really got to go home."

"See you can't even get angry. I mean you're husband of 30 and some what years just passed away. And you just act like nothing happened. I haven't even seen you shred one tear or anything. I mean if I was you. God forbid if anything would happen to Honker. But as I was saying I would be pissed off to hell. I would be pissed off at the world. I would be pissed at myself. And most of all I would be pissed at Honker. For leaving me all alone. I mean what kind of a guy will do that to a person that he loves? Just leaves em like that all alone? Not a very good one that's for sure. I mean it's not like you could win him back. He's dead. Gone forever. That must really sting him dieing then wanting to be with you any longer. I mean seriously he made some promise to you. Like he was never going to leave you. And what does he do? He goes and dies. Leaving you."

Binki then lost it and slapped Gosalyn across the face.

"That's enough!" She exclaimed.

They both just stood there looking at each other shocked.

"Oh my gosh! Gosalyn, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said.

"It's okay mom. I understand how it works. You know how I know? My grandpa promised me the same thing. After my parents died. He promised me that he would never leave me. So I was the perfect granddaughter at first. I didn't complain. I did what I was told. Everything was perfect then he got murdered. I snapped out of that and didn't know what to do. I didn't know rather to cry or scream. I just held it in for the longest time. And then Drake adopted me. He just loved me for me. I was still very confused. So one night he bought me up here. And just told me to scream what ever was in my head. At first I didn't think it was going to work. But when I did it. It made me feel so good. I screamed so loud that everybody could hear me. From the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. And I tell you what it felt pretty damn good."

"But what about the sleeping people?"

"Who cares mom. You can't always worry about everybody else and making them happy. You got to think of you're self first. That's why every once in a while I just have to get away for a few hours. I didn't think that I was ever going to get married and have kids. That was the last thing on my mind when I was younger."

"What do you mean? Don't you love being a wife and a mom?" She asked.

"Yeah don't get me wrong. I love Honk and the twins. But when I was younger. Marriage was like death to me. I never really believed in marriage. Honk must have proposed to me about 6 or 7 times. I kept turning him down. Cause I didn't want to be tied down for the rest of my life. That's why I traveled a lot with my dad after high school."

"What made you changed you're mind about getting married?"

"Easy, I kept thinking about him on the travel. And I knew it was love. He'll probably kill me for saying this. But then when we got home from it. I arrived at his apartment and I asked him to marry me." She laughed.

"You proposed to him? That's so un natural."

"Yeah, I know. But hey nothing in my life is natural. And I wouldn't change it for the world. Look Binki I know what you're going through. I'm not saying that you should get over it right away. Hell I'm still grieving over my parents and grandpas death. And that was 20 years ago. You need to let you're emotions out once in awhile. You can't always agree with people. If you don't like what they're saying. Tell them. Look at my kids for example. They tell you how it is. They don't let anything would them back. I bring them up here too. When they need it. You'll be surprised at how well it works."

Binki just looked at her, Gosalyn took a deep breath. "Watch me and then you do it okay?" She asked.

Binki nodded her head and watched Gosalyn.

"Ahhh! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME! I AM WHO I AM! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! THEN GO JUMP IN A LAKE!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Binki was still shocked that she could scream like that. Binki was always taught that girls don't do that.

"Now you try."

"Hello? I'm sorry if I wake anybody up."

"No no no. You're doing it wrong. Don't say youre sorry. You shouldn't care who hears you. Just scream. I'll do it again. AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You're dad really let you do this?" She asked.

"Yeah, he enforced it. Just think about what's making you mad. Feel it inside and just let it out."

"Okay, Ill try. I'm mad because nobody understands me." She said.

"Good. Now say why."

"They always think that I'm this push over. I'm mad because Herb broke a promise to me! HE SAID THAT HE WAS NEVER GOING TO LEAVE ME! AND HE LIED!"

"You go girl. Tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how to live with out him. He has always been my life. Everything revolved around him and the kids. Now I don't know what to do." She cried.

"I know mom. It sucks, but you're life isn't over yet. One chapter of you're life is over. But another one has just begun. You can do what ever you want now. Nothing ties you down. And remember you're not alone. You have me, Honker, Tank, the twins. If you ever needed something to talk to. Where always there for you." Gosalyn said.

Binki hugged Gosalyn. "Thank you Gos. I really needed this."

"No problem mom. Been there done that." Gosalyn said.

Binki walked away and Gosalyn rubbed her cheek where Binki had slapped her. "Ow." She cried.

-Twins-

"Ma, is the best to understand what grandma was going on." Will said.

"Yeah, they're very close." Gwen replied.

-2019-

Gosalyn and Honker are in the apartment about to tell the kids about the facts of life again.

"And that's why it's called intercourse."

"Sexual intercourse. Kids do you understand any of this?" Gosalyn asked.

Turn to a 17 year old Gwen and Will.

Gwen is wearing a black shirt, a black mini skirt, a bat chocker and fishnet stockings, boots.

Will is wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans and tennis shoes.

"I'm on the pill. And I don't think you have to worry about Will." Gwen said.

Will was busy playing video games to even pay attention.

Gosalyn and Honker were shocked to hear that.

"Oh. Okay so you know. That's good." Gosalyn said.

-Will and Gwen-

"And that's when our dad thought we was growing up to fast. And we started our other ritual. Sit on the steps and make fun innocent people on the street." Gwen said.

"Don't forget Gwen. That you and mom also had you're rituals going on." Will said.

-In the apartment-

Gosalyn and Gwen are fighting with each other.

"No!" Gwen replied.

"And I'm saying yes."

"No!" Gwen yelled.

She walked to the bathroom door and opened it up and to hers and Wills bed room and slams the door.

Gosalyn soon followed them and walked in.

"Yes."

Gwen is in her bed and looked up at her. "NO!"

"Yes." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn turned and walked out of her room, Gwen followed her.

"NO!" Gwen replied.

-Gwen-

"My therapist says that the reason I clash with our mother so much. Is because we are so much alike. That statement alone opted me from 3 sessions to 4 a week. Our grandfather used to say that out of pain comes beauty. But he also used to say plant one right here Tiger puss. And what I did was take my pain and put it in our work. And I waited for beauty."

"Still waiting I see." Will teased.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at him.

-2035 the theater-

They're watching the twins movie which is interesting.

"Hey Bob."

"Hey there, what you got there?"

Gasp "She's stabbing Bob."

"I'm bleeding a lot."

Gosalyn and Honker both have a confused look on their faces, as the theme to Looney tunes started to play.

The lights came back on and the audience just sat there for a second.

"Well who wants some pie?" Ally asked.

"See you guys there." Honker said.

Everybody but Gosalyn and Honker leave.

"Want to get some pie?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shook her head at that. "I don't think so." She replied.

Honker sighed. "Okay, well it was good seeing you."

"You too."

"You think that you and me was supposed to be Bob?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "Oh lets just say no." She replied.

"How's the apartment?"

"Good."

"Did you ever think we'll be these people?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No I did not. I just want to say that if I changed in some way that made you feel…"

Honker shook his head. "No, you don't have to say that. It's okay."

"Okay."

"But I think that this is better. Don't you think?"

Gosalyn nodded her head. "I do."

"I do too. So you take care of yourself."

"You too." Gosalyn said.

Honker bended down to pick up his jacket and when he looked back up. Gosalyn planted a big kiss on him.

"Did you just kiss me?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No."

"I didn't think so." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked up in his eyes.

"Buy me some pie?" She asked.

"Yes of course." Honker said.

He put his hand on her shoulder and the two of them walked out.

-Gwen-

"And he bought her pie and took her home. And he never left. Yes, it wasn't my best film. I see that now."

"Hey!" Will exclaimed.

"But I will call it a huge successful viewing. To me there's no bigger courage then being the one who kisses first. With that in mind. I ask for all of you who are our mom to turn around for a second."

Will shows up next to Gwen. "Mom, WE LOVE YOU!" The twins exclaimed.

Gwen blows a kiss. "Okay you all can turn around now. I said at the beginning that we blame our parents."

"And we do. We blame them for making us crazy. We blame them for being so difficult." Will said.

"But most of all we blame them for us to not disbelieving that the idea that love can actually work out." Gwen said.

-2006-

Gosalyn and Honker are in the apartment with the same judge as before.

"We are gathered today actually 10 seconds till tomorrow." The judge said.

"Yes sorry about that. We wanted to keep the same anniversary." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, so I'll make this quick. Do you Honker take Gosalyn as you're wife?"

"I do."

"Okay good. Gosalyn do you take Honker as you're husband?"

"I do."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay just making sure. From last time."

"I understand." Gosalyn said.

"Well since there's only 3 seconds left and the witness is sound asleep. And the dog has lost interest. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride on the lips." Gosalyn and Honker kiss. "Very well. Nice seeing you guys again." He said as he walked out.

"Well." Gosalyn said.

"Well." Honker said.

"We are married."

"Yes we are."

"Official."

"Yup, how does it feel?" Gosalyn asked.

"Feels the same oddly." Honker said.

"Yeah it does. Did we rush him too much? Cause there's some stuff that I would say if he gave us a chance." Gosalyn said.

"Really? Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you pretty well. I would be more specific."

"Like what?"

"I would have said I love you."

Gosalyn chuckled. "That's not very specific." She replied.

"No, but I do. I love you a lot." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"And I would have said that life is a big dangerous thing. More tricky and sneaky then the both of us. But here's what I got. I would always love you. Don't you even doubt that. That's what I would say. What did you wanted to say?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him. "Well I would have said that they're a million of things that I want. But only one thing I really need. And that if you ever decide to leave me. I would follow you and bring you home. Cause you'll be an idiot." Gosalyn replied.

"You see that's a wedding." Honker said.

"Yeah." Gosalyn replied.

"How do you like being married so far?" He asked.

"I like it very much." Gosalyn replied.

"You hungry?" Honker asked.

"Not really." She said.

"Okay, come here."

He grabbed her close and they kiss.

"Thank you for a wonderful engagement." Gosalyn said while looking in his eyes.

"It has been my pleasure." Honker said.

They start slow dancing together when the twins started to cry.

"Coming kids." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn and Honker kiss and she walked into the bedroom, Honker grinned and soon followed. He turned the lights off.

A bunch of home movies started to play.

First you see Honker with a video camera and are filming Gosalyn with baby Will. He's learning how to walk. He starts running ahead of Gosalyn. And runs behind Honker, when Honker turns around Will is now 6 years old in his super hero outfit going crazy.

(Feelings  
We all have feelings  
We like to give  
Our love  
And get love back  
its part of caring  
Your learning caring)  
Now it shows Gwen as a baby. Honker is feeding her. She starts banging on the table and her bowl goes flying and lands on Honker's head. He lifts it up and Gwen is 6 years old also. She jumps down from her seat and runs away.

(When people grow  
And share  
And start to know there's more out there  
Than just getting more  
And taking more  
There's giving more  
The best part of living!)

6 year old Will is playing basketball with Gosalyn.

He got the ball and he started to head for the basket. Gosalyn stops in front of him. He laughs and goes between her legs. He then runs to the basket and goes jumping to the basket. When he gets to the basket and makes it he is now 12 years old. He jumps down and does his victory dance around Gosalyn.  
(Growing up  
It's something you can measure  
Growing up  
It happens every day  
Being young  
Is something you can treasure  
Life is good when you're  
Growing up!)

Gosalyn walks past the bathroom and sees 6 year old Gwen playing with her makeup.

She smiles lovingly and walks up to her daughter, washes the makeup off and kissed her.  
They two look at each other in the mirror and Gosalyn walked away. Gwen looks back in the mirror and is now 12 years old putting lip gloss on, she walks out.  
(Waiting  
I know you're waiting  
You'd like your turn  
To do  
Just what you want  
It's part of growing  
You're always growing  
One day you'll see  
And know  
All the changes you must undergo)  
12 year old Will is playing flag football with his friends Paul and Mark. Will has the football and starts going to the touch down. The others are right behind him and they tackle him. When he crawls out he is now 16 years old. He spikes the football to the ground and does a dance.  
(You'll be stronger then  
And taller then  
And you'll begin the best part of living!)  
Honker is working on his car with 12 year old Gwen in the car.

She has the radio on high and honked the horn.

Honker jumped and hit his head on the car. He moans and sits up, rubs his head. He then looked up at her. They hug and he walks off. The horn honked again and this time she's 16 year old in her car with her friends. They smile at her parents and drive off.  
(Growing up  
It's something you can measure  
Growing up it happens everyday  
Being young is something you can treasure  
But life is good when you're growing up)  
The twins are back to preschool days. They wave to their parents before going to school. Gosalyn waves back while Honker is filming this. He looks down and back up, there now 18 years old in graduation. The whole family is together and clapping at them getting their diploma.  
(Growing up  
It's something you can measure  
Growing up it happens everyday  
Being young is something you can treasure  
But life is good when you're growing up)  
18 year old twins are in the Darkwing tower with Drake and Gosalyn. They're getting trained to be the next crime fighters. Going through a course and not doing a good job.

Gosalyn and Drake moan and roll their eyes at this. Turn to them being 21 years old. Gwen is now the Silver Huntress and Will is the new Darkwing Duck. They have no problem going through the course now. Gosalyn and Drake are very pleased about this.   
(Life is good when you're growing up...)

The whole family is standing in front of a camera. (Young Gosalyn and Honker) The flash goes off and now it shows the older gang together. Minus Herb.

The photo book closed and Gosalyn picks up the book and puts it in the book case.

"Incase you're wondering here's what happens to everybody." Gwen said.

"Aunt Ally and Uncle Dewey are very happy together. They invite an outgoing Swedish couple into their marriage." Will said.

"Grand pap and Grandmamma are on speaking terms right now. They're not together. Probably never will. But they're happy." Gwen replied.

"Grandma moved to Florida but didn't stick. So she moved into the same apartment building as our parents. But different floors. Didn't want to intrude." Will replied.

"Don't forget she travels a lot now with her friends." Gwen replied.

"Gwen has her own tattoo shop." Will said.

"With 4 my of best friends. And you'll never guess who was my first customer? Give up? It was our very own grandma Binki. That's right she got a tattoo of a heart with grandpa's name on it. Will is in the St. Canards hockey team along with his filming and editing thing."

"Ma and pop? Ma is now the president of the advertising company and still fights crime with us and Grand pap."

"Dad, he invented this thing for computer geeks. For when you're fingers cramp up. He made millions on it but gave most of it to charities."

"And if you don't mind the expression lived happily ever after." The twins said

The End.


End file.
